Unforgotten Warrior
by ramzgurl
Summary: Full Summary inside.rnRated for language, sexual content, and my imagination!rnI changed chapter 3! abandoned
1. A new old face

Summary:

In the eight grade, Inuyasha and Kagome were going out. One day she disappears without a trace. A year later the search is off and she is presumed dead. Inuyasha soon learns to cope with her loss and move on. Now entering senior year, dating the most popular girl in school, Kikyo, and has his best friend in the world what could possibly go wrong? Two new girls arrive and one of them has a strangely familiar scent, but they can kick real ass and keep to themselves. What will happen? Read and find out.

I don't own Inuyasha. This goes for the whole story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new old face**

* * *

_:DREAM:_

_"I swear that I'll never leave your side Inu-kun. No matter what the circumstances I'll always find my way back to you"_

"_Do you promise Kagome? Promise me that we'll be together forever."_

"_I promise."_

Inuyasha was roused suddenly by the beeping of his rather loud alarm clock. He was thankful that the alarm sounded when it did. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, so desperately needed a shower. Not paying attention he hit the alarm a little to hard and broke it.

'Shit! It's Sunday, what the hell am I doing up so fucking early? Oh well, I guess I better shower.'

He had to admit that he felt a bit better afterwards but couldn't shake the fact that he had that dream again. He had long since, who was he kidding, he hadn't forgotten Kagome, but he had stopped dreaming about her. Now all of a sudden he was remembering every single detail of their relationship. She had promised, promised on that night that she would find a way back no matter what had happened to her.

'But she didn't keep it.'

"Nightmares again?"

"Kami Sesshoumaru! Don't you ever knock!"

"Mother says that you have to help the new neighbors move in today. I was suppose to but the moment you perverted friend heard that there was two girls your age he jumped at the chance to take my place."

"So that's why my alarm was set, so I could do manual labor?"

"Hai."

"God fucking damn it!"

"Just shut up and get over there. Your expected at 10:00"

'Damn, only 10 minutes.'

After racing to get dressed and get there he found his friend had already begun unloading things from the truck. He decided that he should meet the neighbor before grabbing a box. Walking up the extremely long staircase he finally reached the front door and rang the bell.

A woman that looked over 60 answered the door.

"Yes, can I help ye?"

"Uh...I'm Inuyasha, I'm suppose to help you move today."

"Oh yes, well the young man down there has been at it since early this morning so there is only that truck left, but I'm sure he would appreciate the help."

"Okay."

Jogging back down the steps he yelled to his friend.

"Hey Miroku!"

"Oh, hey Yash. Nice of you to join me, I've been here since 7:00 this morning hoping to catch a glimpse of the girls that live here, but I have seen hide nor hair of them."

"Maybe there aren't any, Sesshoumaru probably made it up so that you'd work for him."

A grunt was all he got as a reply as Miroku lifted a rather large box.

It didn't take long for the two of them to unload the truck to the house. The odd thing was that the old lady didn't want any of the stuff to be unloaded from the boxes in any way, shape, or form. They were taking a break, the boxes were heavy, even for Inuyasha.

"Would ye like a cup of tea?"

The voice had startled them. Right behind them was the old lady that Inuyasha had seen before.

"Um... no thanks. We got to get going. We promised to meet some of the guys at the club. I can come by later though and help you unpack if you'd like. I live right next door."

"No dear that's alright. My granddaughters can do it. They should be here later on."

"Well in that case, see ya."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

* * *

"So you know what to do?"

"YES SIR!" Two girls said at the exact same time, saluting. They looked identical except that the one was taller and had brown hair. The other had black hair and stood about an inch and a half shorter. They were both wearing sunglasses and matching black leather outfits, one dark green accents, the other, pink

"I'll stop by at the end of the month. Try to live a semi-normal life now that you are disbarred."

"We will sir." The shorter one said.

"I mean it Kagome, especially you. You both have immense power beneath your innocent exteriors. If you do however get into trouble, the agency will be there to clean it

up."

"Thank you Myoga."

"Dismissed"

And so, for the firs time in 3 years, the girls were free. They looked to their mentor one last time and Kagome couldn't suppress the tears that leaked out. She remembered the first time she was here. She was so afraid, yet so excited. She had become skilled, stronger, and even a little demonic with her attitude and strength. Yes she had definitely become stronger. She could remember hardly anything from her past, they all said it was better that way, but what she did know was that she used to live in the exact same town that they were going to.

'I wonder if anyone there will know who I am? Have a normal life he says, HA! How can I live a normal life when for the past 3 years I've been part of an elite team of people with extraordinary abilities, taking on some of the world's top missions, and speaking 27 different languages?' ' Oh well, let's get this over with.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, this is the first chapter, for those of you who read **Change, a good thing**, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I lost my disk that had all of my chapters written on it. I'm looking but no sign so far. Please read and Review.


	2. Unknown

Wow, I couldn't believe it like 4 reviews on my first chapter, it's a dream come true.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Unkown **

* * *

After about 2 hours of driving, Kagome and Sango finally saw their new home. Upon reaching the top of the stairs they saw that every single box was left out. 

"What the hell?"

"Keade! I thought you said that you had help to do this."

"Yes, I did Kagome, but seeing how a majority of the boxes are filled with enough weapons to supply a small country, not to mention your personal items, and the fact that my helpers were two teenage boys, I thought that you'd like to unpack them."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, let's go Sango."

Both girls walked forward and grabbed a few boxes. It didn't take hardly any time at all to figure out where to put everything, there were secret compartments that came out of the walls to hide the weapons, each girl had their own room, and the rest of the house had been furnished previously. (A.N.Well duh, I mean they worked for a top-secret facility, whadya think they'd get, a 1-bedroom apartment?)

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

* * *

'Well that was a complete waste of time.' Inuyasha had kept his word and gone to meet a few buddies at the club only to find that it was under construction. 'This is just fucking great, with rush hour it'll take me another hour and a half to get home.' 

And so he got into his red mustang and drove through the horrible traffic.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? I told you to go help our new neighbors!"

"Jeez mom, I did already, she said that she didn't need our help to bring the boxes in."

"You mean you left that old lady and 2 teenage girls to do all of it!?" "You get over there and help them damn it!"

"Okay, okay I'm going, jeez."

Getting to the front door of the old lady's house he was, well, surprised is the word I guess you could use. There wasn't a single box left, cars inhabited the driveway, it was as if they had lived there for years.

'What the hell?'

"HEY!!! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Huh?" Coming towards him was a girl about 18, with long brown hair and about his height.

"I asked you who you were."

"OH, I'm Inuyasha, I live right next door. I was told to come and help you unpack, but it looks like you don't need it."

"No shit Sherlock. Did you figure that out all by yourself? My cousin and I unpacked everything so if you don't mind, GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"No fucking way did you and your cousin unpack everything, it's only been 3 hours, and those boxes were heavy even for me."

"Yeah well, we did so now go away."

He was about to retaliate when he heard his mother calling him for a phone call that he had. Sighing he ran off back to his house.

"Who was that Sango?"

"Apparently our new neighbor."

"I'm guessing the usual tonight then."

"You bet, we have to know everything about him and his family, he was really snoopy."

"Okay, I'll get the gear ready."

* * *

_Later that night_

_I know I skipped ahead, but nothing happened, it was a freakin Sunday after all_

* * *

Inuyasha crawled into bed, the day had been a boring one and it tired him out. 'That phone call from Miroku was, as always, pointless. But that chick from next door surprised me, I was just coming to see if they needed help, why did she get all defensive?' That was the last thought he had before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

_Dream:_

_"Find me! Find me Inuyasha! I'm close, so close, find me, I need to remember, I need to know, how don't I know you?" The strange yet completely familiar voice died out and he was left in blackness._

_Suddenly something came into focus, 'Hey this is our roof!' He was running along, someone was next to him running with him, they spotted an open window and jumped in. _

_They were in the hall; although it was pitch-black they were having no trouble seeing._

"_Spread out and search. If you find anything you know how to call me."_

"_Right" when he spoke, his voice was feminine. He was running in the opposite direction of the other girl. He came across his parents' room and with cunning stealth he managed to go through their things without making a sound. Not bothering to clean up he went to the next room, Sesshoumaru's. Doing the same he wondered farther down the hall until he came upon his own room. Slowly he opened the door and it creaked under the slow and agonizing pressure._

_End of Dream:_

He awoke with a start, looking around wildly he noticed his door was open, so was the window, as a matter of fact, his room was in a complete state of disrepair, well at least more so than usual. He jumped to his feet, and looking out the window, he could make out the distant forms of two ninja-like figures disappearing into the night. He was worried now, and that dream was troubling him. 'It wasn't a dream, I was seeing the whole thing through the eyes of one of them.' Looking around the room again he noticed everything was thrown askew. Everything except for a picture, the picture was of him and Kagome, taken the night she disappeared.

* * *

_With Kagome_

* * *

Landing in the yard she was greeted with a warm house, and even warmer bed. Slowly she crawled in and lay there for a while, thinking about what she had just seen. 

'Who was that guy? He looked so sad, I wanted to just hold him and let him know everything would be fine. And why did he have my picture? Is it possible I knew him before, is it possible that I was his friend?' She drifted into the all to familiar dreamless sleep, the same kind she had been having for 3 years.

Woohoo! There you are, chapter 2.

Ja Ne


	3. Who's that girl?

Chapter 3: Who's that girl?

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be---_**CRASH**

"Stupid alarm clock, stupid Monday, stupid school." Inuyasha didn't want to get up, after that dream he had he just couldn't sleep, so he decided to clean up the mess in his room, then make some ramen, then catch the midnight marathon of Who's Line Is It Anyway, then go for a run, by the time he got tired enough to go to sleep, it was 5:30 in the morning, and his alarm was set for 6:15.

"Inuyasha, if you don't get up mother will make do the gutters again."

"Ewe. Alright I'm up, I'm up." Realization hit him to slow to realize that he had fallen asleep naked. "Goddamnit Sesshoumaru! Get the FUCK OUT!"

"Yeah he's awake dad. Better hurry, you've only got a half an hour."

* * *

_Next Door

* * *

_

"Okay, so what are ye names again?"

"Keade, how many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until I am satisfied, now what are ye names?"

"Mine is Ganama Markatsou, and Sango's is Alliyah Markatsou, we're cousins related through our fathers. Our parents died in a plane crash 12 years ago and we've been living with our grandmother, you, ever since and because of your job in marketing sales we moved around constantly until you retired last year and we moved here. We are _not_ special agents, we do _not_ know the governments, including the United States, Japan, and most of Europe, most innermost secrets, and we have _never_ met anyone here or know anyone that might associate us with anyone here. Happy now?"

"You know Kagome it's that type of attitude that can blow your cover. You have been disbarred, but because of the knowledge you both possess you are too valuable to completely destroy. It's my job to make sure you stay out of trouble. Myoga and I have gone through a lot to make this work for you so please keep a low profile."

"Don't worry we will, but if someone picks a fight with us you know we won't back down."

"Yes, I know. Now you two had better hurry, don't want to be late on your first day."

Running down the stairs and into the parking garage the girls ran straight to their most prized possessions. Their bikes. Kagome's was a 2005 YZF-R1, red with black accents, and the word 'Starfire' written in flamed writing on her helmet. Sango's was a 2005 YZF600R, black with silver and pink accents and the word 'Blackfire' written in flamed writing on her helmet. Each had a leather jacket on that suited their needs, or at least what used to be their needs, Kagome's a trench coat length, Sango's a waist-length, both black.

---Okay first off, I chose those bikes because they are wicked-awesome, second, Kagome's outfit is a lot like Selene's on Underworld, while Sango's is like Jade's off of Bulletproof Monk and the end just shorter jacket and black. If you haven't seen either of these movies then you have now idea what I'm talking about, and my advice, SEE THEM! Oh yeah, and the words starfire, and blackfire are their code names, they've just adopted them into nicknames.---

* * *

_About fifteen minutes later at school

* * *

_

"Would you shut up Miroku, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Alright jeez, I just thought you'd like to hear the mornings gossip, it seems that we're getting two new girls today."

"I don't really care if the entire grade was replaced with new girls, right now I just want peace and quiet."

"Okay man, whatever."

And so silence pursued them, that is until an extremely loud screech was heard, along with the purr of two engines.

* * *

_With Kagome and Sango

* * *

"I so won!"_

"No way! It was a tie!"

"Ah, don't be such a sore loser."

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah."

"People are staring at us, so much for 'don't draw any unwanted attention', huh?"

"No kidding. Well, let's go get our schedules."

"Okay."

The two girls parked their bikes, took off their helmets, and made their way to the office. Sango was right, they were getting a lot of unwanted attention, but they just ignored it. They two of them couldn't stop the small squeal that escaped their lips, they were actually doing it, they were being to normal teenage girls going to school. Well normal if you don't include the multitude of weapons they had concealed on themselves and their bikes. Soon they had found their way through the maze of hallways and got to the office. There was a short, rather pudgy woman there. Most people would never be suspicious of this, unfortunately though, Kagome and Sango were not most people.

It was apparent that their entrance had gone unnoticed by the woman, so Sango spoke up, "Excuse me."

"Oh, yes dears? What can I help you with?"

"We're here to get our schedules."

"And your names would be?"

"Ganama and Alliyah Markatsou."

"A yes, here we are, two completely new students, no schooling for the last 3 years?!"

Uh-oh what the hell, "Um well you see, our grandmother had to move around a lot, so we got home schooled for most of that time."

"Oh, I see. Well here are your schedules, your gym uniforms, and your locker numbers and combinations. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you Miss uh..."

"Jumoskou"

"Miss Jumoskou"

"Okay well let's go Sa...ah...Alliyah."

"Right oh cous."

"So where are our lockers?"

"Mine is A57 and yours is A59. Let's see A...51...54...ah here it is A57."

**BBRRIINNGG **

"Uh oh, please tell me that that wasn't the bell to start school."

"Judging by the fact that there isn't anyone in the halls I'd say yeah."

"Shit, what do you have first period."

"My schedule is 1st-Advanced History, 2nd- Literature/Myths and Legends, break, 3rd-Physics, 4th-Basic English, ha, that'll be easy, let's see, after 4th it's lunch, then 5th is Calculus, 6th-Gym, break, 7th-Basic French, another easy A, then 8th-Self defense/martial arts how about you?"

---I don't care if defense/martial arts isn't a real class :p

"Cool Blackfire, we have 2nd, 4th, 6th, 7th, and 8th together, 1st I have Calculus, 3rd I have Advanced Science and Biology, and 5th I have Advanced History."

"Awesome, well we better get to class, see you second hour."

"Bye." 'God help me not screw up. Okay Calculus, calculus where are you. Ah ha found you.'

* * *

_With Inuyasha

* * *

_

_Yawn_

'Why does Calculus have to be so boring and so hard?'

Just as he was about to fall asleep the door opened with a bang, Inuyasha however didn't look up though he heard an inaudible 'sorry'.

* * *

_In class

* * *

_

Kagome made her way up to the teacher who had stopped his lecture when she had opened the door. Most of the class had stopped not listening to the teacher and stared, not so much at Kagome, as much as her clothes. She didn't miss the whispers of 'What is she wearing' and 'Great just what we need, another freak'.

"Ganama Markatsou, I'm the new student."

"Ah yes, well Miss Markatsou you'll find that tardiness is usually not permitted but because you're new I'll let it slide this once." Turning her attention to the class the teacher announced "Class! We have a new student today, her name is Ganama Markatsou..."

"Ganama Markatsou! What the hell kind of a name is that?!"

"Kikyo if you would please not interrupt me. As I was about to say, Ganama, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

'Oh god.'

Inuyasha couldn't help but swell with a little pride when Kikyo made that comment. He had to admit, Ganama Markatsou was a really weird name.

"Um, well, I just officially moved here yesterday" that voice! "with my cousin and grandmother. My grandmother had a job" he knew that voice "that caused us to move around a lot but now she's retired and so here I am. Oh yeah, and I don't like snippy little bitches that mock every word I say, I tend to get a little dangerous."

Kikyo whom had been mimicking her immediately stopped, but didn't stop the glare she was giving.

'Nah, it couldn't be Kagome, first of all she's gone and not coming back, second of all she would never make a threat even if her life depended on it.' Inuyasha's hopes were once again dashed.

"If you would so kindly take a seat next to Miroku we'll get started. Raise your hand Miroku."

Miroku raised his hand, he was really interested in this new girl, not in a perverted way surprisingly enough, but in an amazed, never seen a girl dressed like her way.

Kagome made her way to the seat and sat down, there she received her book and the teacher gave the homework and allowed the kids to do it at their own free will. Kagome had started and finished in ten minutes. Math of all kinds was easy for her, maybe because she was the tactical expert and that required a vast knowledge of mathematical equations and how to solve them.

Miroku saw her putting her books away and decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Miroku."

"I know." Kagome definitely didn't want to have a conversation. Talking to someone means getting to know them and visa versa. She didn't want anyone to know anything about her.

"How?"

"The teacher said and I quote 'If you would so kindly take a seat next to Miroku we'll get started. Raise your hand Miroku' you raised your hand so I assumed that you were Miroku."

"Ahh, beautiful and smart, a deadly combination."

"Know it, fear it." If looks could kill Miroku would've been six feet under. 'Can this guy not take a hint. I don't want to talk to him.'

"Okay, so anyway can I see your schedule?"

'Oh hell, he's thicker than Kouga's head. What the hell, if he won't shut up might as well get some information out of him.' "Sure, if we have any classes together you can show me how to get to them, I'm totally lost, although I can't help but feel like I've been here before."

"Maybe you have."

"Maybe, but wouldn't I know you, or you me?"

"Nah, I just moved here two years ago."

"Oh, well do we have any classes together?"

"Yeah 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 8th. I think you've got 2nd and 7th with Inuyasha. Don't expect much out of him though. He generally shows up for 1st period and then skips until 8th. He's also really rough around the edges, so just ignore whatever smartass comment he has to say."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

30 minutes passed and the class was all working away trying to finish their homework so they wouldn't have any this weekend. Kagome seemed to be the only one who didn't have a problem.

'Stupid Keade making us go to school on a Friday for our first day. Oh well at least I finished first hours homework.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a poke in the back.

"Hey, did you really finish your Calc?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just that the assignment was like 15 problems that you had to write out."

"So?"

"So…I don't believe you, lemme see."

"Only long enough so you don't copy." She brought out her notebook and turned to the first page. 'Geeze does he think I'm stupid?'

Miroku's jaw hit the desk. Not only was each problem worked out, but it was also shown in 2 other ways to get the answer.

"There, you saw…what?"

"How did you do that?"

'Shit!' "I don't know, I've always been really good at math I guess." 'Yeah, smooth.'

**BBRRIINNGG **

"Come on Ganama, we've got Lit, and trust me, you don't wanna be late for Mr. Neodesha's class. He'll make you do a 4-page essay on some myth that no one's ever heard of."

"Okay."

And so the first day of school for the two went on, boring as hell with a very unpleasant first meeting between Sango and Miroku. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't grabbed her butt. Now both Sango and Kagome can handle a lot from guys, seeing how 3/4ths of their old team was male, but touch one of their body parts that aren't suppose to be touched, all I can say is Watch the Fuck out.

Anyway back to the day. All was going well until 8th period, self-defense and martial arts.

**!!!!!TWEEEEEET!!!!!**

"Listen up class, because we got two new students, so we'll get new partners today. Also we are going to have a little extra fun. We're going to have a little tournament. Now here are your partners...

David, Margo

Kyle, Sheena

Chad, Megan

Jaime, LeeAnn

Kouga, Ganama

Gouku, Kikyo

Inuyasha, Rin

Miroku, Ashley

Montan, Alliyah

Does everyone have a partner? Good. Now get into your fighting stance and when I blow the whistle start, when I blow the whistle again, the partner on the ground loses, if neither of you is on the ground continue until one of you hits the ground is that understood?" A round of yes ma'am crossed the room. "Great now on my whistle, 3...2...**TWEET**!"

* * *

Ja Ne 


	4. I regret to inform you

Here's the scoop. I have decided not to continue writing this fanfiction. At first it was finals; then when those got done, I just couldn't think of anything to write. I know writer's block is common, but it's been going on for a really long, long, long time. Now school has started again, and my stress level has shot out of the roof! But all hope is not lost, and I really don't want to upset any readers, so I'm looking for somebody, anybody that is willing to take over this story LET ME KNOW! My only requirement is that you stay partially true to the plot line. Sorry to everyone thinking that this was a chapter. But hopefully, a new one isn't far off.


End file.
